Gone!
by jazzie kings
Summary: Weeks before Daine and Numair's wedding Numair is taken prisoner in Silverwood Towers. My first fic so be nice. FINISHED 91903
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is my first fic so please read and review (reviews are very welcome) Reviews will tell me if you like the story and will tell me to keep writing. The prologue is very short and I'm sorry but it sets up the plot pretty well. The upcoming chapters will be longer but not that much longer. The main pair is Daine and Numair and this takes place after ROTG but before POTS and I tried to stay close to the charters and plot of the books but I know I didn't. I hope you will like my story and please review.  
  
Disclaimer: None these characters or places belong to me except for Gavin and Silverwood Towers, so you can't sue  
  
Prologue  
  
Gavin, tall, strong warrior-mage, with light brown hair, and green eyes, sat under a tree thinking about the recent news in Tortall; Great things including Daine, the Wildmage, and her fiancé Numair, a very powerful mage. Numair and Gavin had been friends while studying in the University. Numair always studied and his Gift became stronger; Gavin was always out somewhere but always kept his grades above average but never as high as Numair. Numair's Gift became strong and powerful, eventually and Gavin became jealous and tried to steal his Gift and failed horribly suffering a sentence in the Carthaki prison. After that they never spoke again and Gavin never fully got over the jealousy of Numair's power.  
  
Now Gavin realized that Numair had become the most powerful mage in Tortall. This made him very envious. He decided use a powerful enchantment that very few mages had learned to steal Numair's Gift without any hope of him getting it back. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Back at the palace everyone was gathered for the midsummer festivity. Pages and squires were rushing around with finger bowls as the feast began. After five courses of salad, soup, fish, meat, and fruit there was dancing.  
  
Numair got up and walked over to where Daine was seated talking to Alanna the King's Champion and Onua the horse mistress. Excusing himself he politely asked Daine for a dance. Accepting the offer Daine smiled and followed Numair to the middle of the dance floor. There he gracefully whirled her around the dance floor to the careful one, two, three beat of the waltz. As the waltz ended Numair brushed a stray brown curl off her face and behind her ear. She giggled and stepped ever closer to her love. Carefully he brushed his lips over hers. He took her hand and led her out of the door to their rooms in the palace.  
  
Numair and Daine lay cuddled in their bed starring into each other's eyes. They shared a deep kiss the warmth and sweetness from Numair's mouth overwhelming Daine that cool night.  
  
"I love you" Daine told her love snuggling even closer to lay her head on the base of his neck.  
  
"I love you, too sweetling." Numair replied his mouth brushing over her forehead eyes and finding her lips. The fact that there was a fourteen year age difference between the two didn't bother them. "And in a few weeks we'll be married." Daine just smiled and ran her fingers up and through his hair.  
  
Hours before dawn, Numair suddenly sat up in bed sweating and trembling feeling something wasn't right.  
  
"Hmm? Numair, what's wrong?" Daine asked quietly sitting up next to him.  
  
"There's something-, " he stopped not wanting Daine to be troubled with things that could not be real, "Nothing, sweet, go back to sleep" Numair lay back down, but didn't fall asleep wary that something wrong was beginning.  
* * * Daine woke up at a little after dawn as a force of habit. Numair was still asleep, so she changed into a simple white shirt and breeches, and let him sleep. By midday Numair still hadn't woken up, so Daine went to wake him for lunch. The door creaked as she opened it.  
  
"Numair, up yet?" when no one answered she peeked in and her heart skipped a beat Numair was gone. She would have known if he'd woken up, but she looked everywhere; he was gone!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine only Gavin.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Numair woke up his vision was blurred and he felt like someone had hit him in the head with a leaded lance. When everything cleared up, he relized his hands were tied behind his back and there was something in his mouth preventing him from speaking. He looked around and saw a tall man with light brown hair and green eyes someone strangely familiar and two guards standing between in the space between the brunette and himself.  
  
"Take the gag out." The man commanded, to Numair he added "Don't you recognize me, Arram, you go by Numair now don't you? We were friends in the University until you tried to steal my Gift. Does that sound familiar?"  
  
Numair's eyes widening in surprised confusion, "Gavin? Gavin Dregoneir. What is going on? I mean, w-what are you doing? And I didn't start that, you tried to steal my Gift. I mean, where am I and where's Daine?"  
  
"Your beloved Wildmage is fine, I don't need her. You however you've been using so much of your Gift. In the Immortals War, you used your Gift the whole time. Your Gift is getting stronger every day. But to me it's just sickening hearing about you and your-- I'll just say it outright, I want your Gift and this time I'm going to have it. You can't and you won't do anything about it."  
  
Numair swore heavily and struggled to get out of the bonds when Erik waved his hand and there was cloth tied tightly in his mouth. Then he snapped and Numair fell out cold.  
* * * Tears streaked Daine's cheeks as she looked for what seemed the millionth time for Numair. She had sent word to the few people in his tower and sent word around the palace but no one had seen him; she even sent word to the People asking if they had seen the stork-man. She threw herself onto the bed in worry and frustration as a new stream of tears began to flow down her cheeks. Heart-rending thoughts went through her mind like: what if he finally realized that she was just a girl and that the age difference was too much and ran away or what if he just didn't want to be with her anymore and left, the thoughts went on and on. Deep in her heart she knew that Numair would never do such a thing and that something was terribly wrong. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
When Numair regained his consciousness, early the next morning, his head was spinning. After a while he realized he was in a damp room with little light coming through a small barred window and a slight glow coming from his chains on his wrists, indicating that they were magiced so he couldn't escape. He tried to get out using his Gift anyway, but just tired himself. He decided to use a Speech Spell to contact Daine. A small bubble appeared in his hand and he saw Daine with her head in her knees.  
* * *  
Meanwhile, Gavin was up in a tall tower. He brought out a bowl of bubbling liquid added some sort of red powder. Suddenly there was a blast of light and an explosion that shook the tower. A crystal appeared hovering over the bowl. Gavin smiled wickedly and took it so gently he was almost cradling it even though it seemed it was as sturdy as possible.  
* * * Daine was sitting on their bed crying not knowing what to do, when a small bubble appeared in front of her, with Numair's face in it. "Numair! Where are you?" Daine gasped sniffling and wiping her eyes.  
  
"Daine, I'm being held prisoner up in Silverwood Towers", Numair replied sounding far away.  
  
"What happened? How did you get there? "Daine asked. Numair began to reply but the bubble had disappeared, "Numair?" She realized she had to go rescue him before anything else happened. Before she left, she went into the palace library to find out exactly where Silverwood Towers was. Then she opened a window, shape-changed into an eagle form and took a small pack in her claws, and flew out. Alanna was just walking into the library to find a book for Jonathan when, she saw an eagle too small to be a normal eagle, fly out the window.  
* * *  
The next night Gavin walked down the winding stairs to the dungeons where Numair was being held captive, thinking about how powerful he would become, and knowing the only way Numair would get his power back was if he was able to steal the jewel and break it; all its power would be released back into him. Gavin shuddered at the thought. He reached Numair's cell and unlocked the door.  
"Well, well," he said menacingly, "we're going to have fun." Numair just stared calmly at him. Gavin then pulled the clear jewel out of his pocket and said a strange word under his breath. Numair suddenly felt like something was tearing a huge part of out of him, and pulling it slowly and painfully out. As Gavin watched the jewel slowly went from clear, to gray, then to a sparkling, darker than night black. The color of Numair's Gift. A searing pain was making Numair's head pound and spin, and his vision became very hazy. He was soon short of breath. Beads of sweat began to form, trickling down his face, and his knees buckled making him fall supporting himself just barely with his hands.  
Just as the spell ended, a small bag was shoved through the bars of the window landing in front of Numair, making him look up. Then an eagle perched on the window ledge swiftly transformed into a small cat and leaped through the window. It hissed at Gavin, then transformed into a young girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: Thanks, I've read some of your stories you're a good writer. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Once again none of the characters belong to me except Gavin  
  
Author's Note: If the story says Erik anywhere Erik and Gavin is the same person. When I was writing the story I decided to change Erik's name to Gavin sorry if it has confused anyone I just realized that it said Erik in some places. Thanx for the reviews please keep reviewing.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Daine? " Numair whispered then his eyes rolled up to the back of his head and he collapsed. Daine was about to go to him, when Gavin snapped and she was suddenly against the wall and chained. With a flash of a green- black cloud, Gavin vanished.  
Daine changed her arms into those of a cat and the chains fell off and hit the wall. She ran up to where Numair lay.  
"Numair, Numair?" Daine repeated, stroking his long hair away from his face. When he opened his eyes his vision was very blurry, he could just make out Daine, knelt in front of him. Soon he was taken up in a tight hug. "Numair? Are you okay?"  
"Fine - I'm fine. He drained my Gift." he croaked. He was still trembling and breathing hard from the force of the spell. Diane helped him to sit up against the wall for support, then reached into her pack and pulled out a flask of water.  
"Here, drink," she told him. He obeyed, draining half of the water. When he was done, Diane replaced the water into her pack, and then began the task of picking the locks on Numair's chains. When she was done, she swept a brown curl away from her face and looked up into his dark eyes. They kissed holding each other tightly making sure they were both okay.  
"Numair, what happened?" Daine asked, "I went to wake you, at about midday, but you were gone." Numair explained briefly rubbing his raw, sore wrists.  
  
"He took - he stole your Gift? I never knew there was such a spell," Daine inquired.  
"Yes, it's a spell very few mages have learned. It's illegal"  
"There's a way to get it back right?"  
"There is a way, but with Gavin it might be hard. The jewel or amulet he used would have to be broken. He'll probably have other spells protecting it."  
After a long silence, Daine exclaimed, "Well, okay! Let's get out of here and find that jewel" She walked to the door only to find it locked, "Be right back." She glanced through a small window, a few inches away form the ground used to pass stale food to the prisoner then disappeared and Numair saw a small mouse crawl under the door.  
Daine looked around and found she was alone in small, damp corridor lit with only torch flames and lined with other jail cells both empty and taken. At one end of the corridor was an empty jail cell, the other a small, lit room. Diane ran towards the room. There was a guard asleep at a desk and a set of keys next to an ink bottle. As quietly as possible Daine changed back to her human self and crept towards the desk. The keys jingled as she picked them up, making the guard stir. She tiptoed out of the sentry's room, and then trotted towards Numair's jail cell. With a click, the lock opened and she walked inside.  
Daine went over to Numair and helped him up. Still a little light- headed, he balanced himself by holding Daine's shoulder.  
"You sure you're okay?" Daine asked taking the hand resting on her shoulder and kissing it. He nodded. "Then you don't by any chance know where he would be, do you?" The girl asked, looking up at him.  
"No. Nor do I know where anything is here." answered Numair and they walked out of the room. 


	6. Chpater 5

Disclaimer: Once again none of the characters belong to me, except Gavin Thanx to those who reviewed.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Daine and Numair walked silently past the sleeping guard, then up a winding set of stairs that they followed into kitchens and they easily went by. They made their way up two more staircases one floor under the main level.  
  
* * *  
  
A guard was sent to bring food to the prisoners. When he came to Numair's cell he found it empty, dropped the tray and raced up to where Gavin was having breakfast.  
  
"E-excuse me sir, Master Salmalin has escaped!" the guard gasped.  
  
"What?!!" Gavin growled, standing, clenched fists slamming onto the table.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, sir, him and the Wildmage."  
  
"What are you waiting for?? Seal off all the exits and post guards at every one, search the castle! I want them back dead or alive! Do it! NOW!!!" Gavin yelled. When the guard didn't move only stood there in fear of his overlord, Gavin's hands began to glow and he shot a ball of green-black fire at the guard.  
  
"Y-yes, sir, right away, sir." the guard answered darting away from the fire and immediately ran to alert the other guards. Within minutes there where sentries scanning the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
Numair and his magelet walked quietly through a lonely hallway conversing softly with each other, when they heard the thunder footsteps everywhere above and around them. Diane saw a mouse running along against the wall and knelt down to speak to it.  
  
Stop! Please, what's going on? Diane asked it mentally.  
  
No, I have get away from here something very bad is happening. The mouse answered.  
  
Please just tell me what's happening, little one. Daine asked again using her copper magic to calm the distressed mouse.  
  
The green-giant has sent people to search for a tall man and a young woman. The mouse said quickly.  
  
Green-giant? Daine inquired.  
  
Yes the one that makes green air the mouse answered.  
  
Oh right he would be a giant to you. Thanks. Daine smiled and the mouse ran off.  
  
Numair was watching the girl and animal with a frown. When they finished he asked, "What happened?"  
  
"They've sent guards to search the place for us."  
  
"We'll have to be even more careful." Numair said. At that moment a guard patrolling turned around the corner to face them. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know what I'm about to say none of the characters belong to me except those you don't recognize: Gavin.  
  
A/N: *sigh* Another cliffy . brace yourselves : ) Chapter 6  
  
They pivoted and raced away from the sentinel. Numair and Diane dashed through many corridors, with the guard never far behind. They turned into yet another hallway. Soon after that turn, three knights passed at the other end of the long corridor. Seeing Daine and Numair, one yelled to the others and they turned into the corridor at a run.  
  
Diane saw that they were trapped looked frantically around for a way to escape; she found none. She did notice a sword hanging on the wall as decoration there were many scattered around the keep. As fast as possible she tugged the sword off the wall and handed it to Numair; the guards were no more than a few yards away. Soon Daine was gone and a small, fast, sharp- taloned merlin landed on Numair's shoulder. All four men were closing in slowly swords drawn.  
  
Numair lunged creating a cut in one guard's leg deep enough so he wouldn't be able get back up. Daine feeling Numair's muscles tense flew up into the air and dived down darting around another soldier's head pecking and scratching at his arms, cheeks and eyes. The man tried desperately to down the bird with his arms but was blinded when the bird began to scratch at his eyes. Eventually he fell dead from loss of blood.  
  
Two down two to go. Daine thought to herself. By the time she was about to fly around the third man he was running down the hall, back the way he came.  
  
Numair lunged another time but the soldier blocked and attacked locking the swords hilt to hilt. Numair brought his sword out of the lock and swung it up and out, stabbing the man deep in the shoulder. The guard switched sword hands and slashed his sword down Numair's left arm forming a shallow gash. Numair, both hands holding the sword hilt used the flat of the blade and slapped the attacker hard in the side of his head then thrust the sword out into the man's stomach, twisted and pulled it out. The man fell with an agonized yell and died.  
  
Just then the first man Numair had stabbed pushed himself up, leaning on one elbow and yelled, "Relipicus!", pointed at Numair and rope shot out of his finger.  
  
"Numair watch out!" Daine warned -having changed back to her human self-, but was too late, the rope already wound itself around Numair's torso. Before she could do anything, rope was flung towards her and she too was tied. The guard whistled three times, and within seconds soldiers came running. Two of them pulled Daine and Numair to their feet and forced them to walk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: Sorry : ) though I know what u mean cliffhangers are really not my thing now even though I just left a cliffhanger oh well I've updated :-D  
  
child-of-the-goddess: wow .er.thanx 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as always none of the characters belong to me except Gavin. So you can't sue me because I don't have the money to be getting sued.  
  
A/N: Thanx to the people well person who reviewed. Keep reading, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 sorry but here's yet again another cliffhanger :( I'll keep updating I wrote almost the entire story before I began to post it so you'll have the next chapter by tomorrow or the next day at the latest. Keep reading :)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The soldiers took them to a room with a high ceiling and tall delicate windows. At the end of the hall sat Gavin being tended by slaves as if he was some sort of monarch.  
  
"Hm, what have we been up to?" he taunted, "Trying to take something back that isn't yours anymore, are you?" he continued indicating the black jewel hanging around his neck.  
  
"Give Numair his gift back you worthless bastard!!" Daine shouted, struggling to get out of the soldiers bruising grip.  
  
Looking at Diane, Gavin asked "What are you going to do if I don't, girl? Throw a rock at me? You aren't strong enough to defend him or yourself, brat!"  
  
"Don't you dare speak to her like that!!" Numair protested and elbowed the guard hard in the ribs, knocking the wind out of his lungs. He pulled hard breaking free of the ropes and picked up the guard's sword. He began to charge at Gavin holding the sword high. Gavin said something that sent Numair flying and crashing hard against the wall, landing hard face down.  
  
"Numair!" cried Daine and tried to pull away from the guard, but he tightened his grip. Without thinking she leaned into the guard and dug long sharp claws into the man's belly. He fell back with a yell. She cut her ropes with her claws and ran up to Numair and knelt next to him. Gently she wiped some blood off his head and lip. Gavin laughed and Daine turned to face him, eyes flashing with anger and hate.  
  
"What's wrong? Did I hurt him?" Gavin ridiculed with false sympathy.  
  
Daine noticed the sparkling black jewel that she recognized as the one that held Numair's Gift. Knowing she had to get the jewel, she called upon the winged People that inhabited the Towers and their grounds. Out of seemingly nowhere birds of all kinds crashed through the windows to fly around Gavin's head pecking and scratching at him. Her human form dissolved into a black panther, a fast animal of the hunt. The panther bounded across the room, while dodging fire thrown randomly by Gavin. When Daine became close enough her panther form melted into the first shape that came to mind a peregrine falcon. She darted up to Gavin scratching his face and neck trying to get to the jewel.  
  
Tired and bleeding Gavin blocked the attacking birds and falcon with anything. Daine came close to the leather strap that held the jewel; she dug her talons into the base of Gavin's neck and took the strap tightly in her claws. At that same moment he took hold of the attacking falcon and shoved the bird away with as much strength as he had left. With that movement the strap broke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hmm. I'm just realized almost all the things Daine has transformed into have been types of birds. don't mind that I like birds. And to let you know I'm not really fond of the fact that Daine doesn't have clothes after she transforms so in this story she comes out of a transformation she has whatever clothes she was wearing before. Sorry if that confused everyone (I know if I wasn't the one writing this I'd be pretty confused and wonder about that.*sighs*) I forgot to write that in the beginning. Now review using that little purple box. 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Absolutely none of the characters belong to me, only Gavin.  
  
A/N: Hey peoplez sorry to the few people who are reading this story for not updating for so long I had to read the most boring book in the world for school and ff.net wasn't letting me upload properly. *sigh* Now I'm almost done with it but I doubt anyone really cares to hear about me complain over a stupid book so hears the chapter Oh and could someone help me come up with a better title I really don't like Gone!  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
"NO!!!" Gavin shouted and grabbed for the jewel with both hands, tripped and fell. Daine still in falcon form rolled to the floor and flickered back to her true self.  
  
The jewel hit the ground and shattered; the Gift trapped in it exploded into the air like a black geyser. The geyser swirled towards Numair and wrapped itself around his chest. It began to spin, lifting him until he hovered inches over the floor, spread over him with a sparkling burst of shine and dulled into him. Slowly Numair's magic set him down leaving him glowing. His dark eyes opened, and he stood up feeling his power returning to him. For a moment he didn't remember what had happen or where he was. He looked around and everything came back, the scorched and burning floor, broken objects, and birds flying out of the windows. Continuing to look around he saw Gavin on floor where he had fallen trying to push himself up and then, he noticed Daine laying face down on the floor, barely moving except for ragged breathing.  
  
Gavin still laying on the floor weary and bleeding propped himself up on his elbows and saw Numair "No, NO!" Gavin whispered through clenched teeth and quickly stood up. Shaking with rage and weariness he shouted "I should have killed you when I had the chance!" With that the air surrounding him began to quiver and gleam with an eerie green light. He raised his hands above his head then thrust the green air out towards Numair.  
  
Numair blocked the attack with an invisible shield; the green ball hit the shield and dissolved in flames. Numair raised his hands before him and from his fingers came a shower of arrows that flew towards Gavin. The arrows bounced off a shining wall in front of Gavin but each one caused a thin line to go across the wall getting bigger with each arrow.  
  
"Gavin," Numair shouted" Give up while you have the strength I can feel your Gift failing you little by little. You'll be brought to the king!"  
  
"No," Gavin sneered, "You are not taking me to that stupid, pathetic human being you call your king!" Gleaming hot jelly appeared around Numair and caught him by surprise burning his skin. He stumbled backwards in the pain of it then the jelly melted off of him. Fixing Gavin with a glare as burning as the jelly was, Numair sent vines that entangled themselves around Gavin and raised hot welts wherever they touched him.  
  
"That's it, Arram" Gavin hissed. His eyes seemed to change as he raised his hands palms up to the ceiling then gradually brought them back to his sides. The air screamed; slowly the ground shook and soon became a rough vibration. Suddenly a flash of lightning crashed through the ceiling and into the floor. With a sickening crack the floor split and eroded spreading towards the unconscious girl. What was left of the ceiling shook. Parts of the ceiling rained down on the mages. Rocks that would have killed Gavin just dissolved around him as he seemed to be in a trance. Numair began to panic knowing he wasn't strong enough to stop the unnatural earthquake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Heehee a cliffhanger sorry. Time to review I'll write the next chapter faster if do so Please???? 


	10. Chapter 9 I finally posted

Disclaimer: All right you know the drill I own nuttin' zip zero nada except the plot and everything else that's mine.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated ~what's it been 2 months~ I want to get this story over with. If you read my last a/n you know this isn't going the way I want it to and just read the last note I'm too lazy to retype it, anyway this chapter is dedicated to CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 who been reviewing since I posted the first chapter. I'm writing this chapter for her. She seems to like this story more than I myself do. The next chapter the wedding will be out sooner than this one was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Just when Numair thought all was lost a flash of red hair and purple ran through the doorway and up to him.  
  
"Alanna? How. what." Numair stuttered.  
  
"Numair shut up and give me your hand!" Alanna commanded.  
  
"Why?" Numair asked highly confused as to how and why Alanna was there.  
  
"Goddess, Numair you dolt, quickly before this whole building caves in and we're all dead! You no perfectly well that I can't stop this but you can!" Alanna answered and grabbed his hand. Numair felt a jolt, then warmth flowing through their connected hands which were now glowing a dark shade of purple and black. Alanna broke the connection and stumbled backward a little having transferred almost half of her Gift into Numair.  
  
Numair coming out of his reverie realized what Alanna just did. With his renewed strength he shot bolt after bolt of lightning at Gavin until his shield finally gave in. Then  
  
"Gavin Dregoneir," Alanna said, placing Lightning to rest against his collarbone, "I hereby arrest you in the name of King Jonathan and Queen Thayet of Tortall for the crimes of abduction and use of illegal enchantments. How do you plead?"  
  
Gavin glared and spat out blood without saying anything.  
  
"How do you plead?" Alanna repeated this time pressing Lighting harder against him so that a trickle of blood fell.  
  
"Guilty" With that Alanna tied his hands together behind his back while Numair went over to Daine and picked her up.  
* * *  
  
(About two weeks later)  
  
"Alanna?" Daine asked as she peered around the Lioness' chamber door in the castle in Corus. Alanna sat on the window sill polishing her sword.  
  
"Hello Daine, come in," Daine stepped in on the invitation. "Is there something I could help you with?"  
  
"No.actually I was wondering for a long time how you got to Silverwood Towers."  
  
"Oh I thought, you knew. I saw you fly threw the library window," seeing the look on Daine's face she added, "I knew it was you. The eagle I saw was too small to be a normal one.  
  
"I saddled up Darkness and followed you tracking you down with my Gift if I lost you. Once we reached the Towers I saw you circling and after a while dive out of my sight. I went around for a place to go in without being noticed. There was a back entrance I set a diversion for the sentries there to go after they weren't all that smart." Alanna added as an after thought.  
  
"It was well into the next day when I got in. I felt the building shake and I followed the traces of Gift into that hall or whatever it was it half gone by the time I go there. You know the rest."  
  
"Why didn't you bring a troop of the Own or the Riders with you?" Daine inquired.  
  
"You seemed to be in a hurry. Taking a troop especially the Own with me would've slowed me down you won't believe how long it takes them to get ready." Alanna replied with a sigh.  
  
Daine laughed.  
  
"So you're finally getting married. Nervous?" Alanna asked with a glint in her eye.  
  
"Not at all . well actually I still think he'll wake up one day and see an immature child."  
  
"Daine, you could never be anything near being an immature child no matter how hard you tried."  
  
"That's true" Daine said with a smile.  
  
"I have to go meet with Jon I'll talk to you later, Daine" with that Alanna left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Did you like the next chapter will be out hopefully by next week if I haven't gotten too much homework high school sux when it comes to that. 


	11. Epilogue: The Wedding

A/N: The last chapter is finally here it's time for celebration. I want to thank my faithful reviewers and especially CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 who has reviewed since the beginning. The chapter is dedicated to all of you. I love you guys!!!!

Disclaimer: Alright by now you have to know these characters aren't mine right? If you don't then **_HELLO_** where have you been these last 10 chapters?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Epilogue:**

****

            "Daine, you'll be fine. Calm down so we can do your hair!" Thayet exclaimed.

             "I _can't_ just calm down. You know, what if he changes his mind? What if he leaves me at the altar? What if… what if…?" Daine replied pacing the room. 

            She was in a pure white sleeveless wedding dress that clung to her in all the right places. It had very intricate embroidery that exaggerated her every move. The dress flowed down to the floor in a train that went two feet behind her. 

            "Daine sit _down."  Do you want me to get Numair and he'll tell you that he _won't_ leave you at the altar?" Alanna asked slowly becoming impatient._

            "What? Oh gods no! He can't see me before the wedding. It's bad luck!!" 

            "Okay then Daine you have to sit _down!" said Alanna pushing Daine into a chair by her shoulders._

*           *           *

            Meanwhile in Numair's room George and Jon were having similar problems. 

            "Numair yeh have to calm _down!_" George cried (A/N: sounds familiar doesn't it :) When Numair didn't stop pacing George said, "Jon, can't _you_ do anythin'?"

            King Jonathan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. Numair, I as _king_ order you to calm down and take a seat before I have to take more drastic measures!"

            Numair stopped for a second looked at Jonathan puzzled and finally took a seat.

            "Thank Mithros and all the gods in the realm above!" George exclaimed, 

"Thank you now are we all calm the wedding starts in half an _hour!" _

            "Numair, sorry I had to do that you were going crazy." Jon apologized. "I had to you to get you to calm down."

            "It's all right Jon," Numair said quietly, "but what if she changes her mind?"

            "You know that won't happen," said a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned towards the door to reveal Thayet leaning against the door frame. " You know we just had the same conversation with Daine ten minuets ago"

            "How is she?" Numair whispered.

            "She's fine just a little nervous. "Seeing Numair's face she continued, "Everything will be fine. Now come on everyone's waiting."

*           *           *

            Later at the altar Numair was standing between Jon who would be saying the mass and George who served as the best man (A/N: sorry I couldn't think of anyone else as far I know they don't talk much.)

            The music began to play and the back doors opened. Alanna followed by Onua came out both in an embroidered pale violet dress holding a small bouquet. Then a cute little girl followed them skipping down the aisle throwing flowers randomly in the air.

            Two elegant white doves trailing sparkling white and silver streamers followed after Alanna, Onua and the girl took their places. Then the music changed and Daine stepped into the doorway. She seemed to glide instead of walk down the aisle with her dress flowing around her. Her hair was up with soft curls flowing down and holding as bouquet of white roses. When she reached the altar Numair smiled at her and both of their worries faded.

            "We are here today to join Master Numair Salmalin and Veralidaine Sarrasri in marriage." Jon began. 

"Do you Numair Salmalin take Veralidaine Sarrasri as your lawful wedding wife?"

Numair looked into Daine's eyes, "I do."

"Do you Veralidaine Sarrasri take Numair Salmalin as your lawful wedding wife?"

She smiled, "I do."

            A pair of golden scissors was brought up to the altar on a velvet pillow by a little boy who smiled and lifted the pillow towards them. Daine took the scissors off the pillow and cut a strand from Numair's ponytail and her own hair. She handed them to Numair and she did the same to her soft curls and his hair. Together they twisted the strands together and recited:

_"Twist and twine _

_Your heart with mine.___

_Cling close and never part"_

The hair began to rise out of their hands and solidify.

_"Twist and twine,_

_ Your heart with mine._

            By this time they were both holding a ring. Each ring was a gold and silver piece woven together. Numair lifted up Daine's hand and placed his ring unto her finger, looked at her and mouthed _"I love you."_ Daine took Numair's hand a placed her ring onto his finger and mouthed, _"I love you, too"  and smiled._

            "You may kiss the bride."

            Numair took Daine's hand pulled her close and brought his lips to hers in a kiss that held all the love in each of their hearts. They were oblivious to the cheers and didn't notice that every face in the chapel had tears running down. All they knew was that they were married happy and if they died the next day they would've died the happiest couple on earth.

The End

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Additional Disclaimer: **The poem and whole idea with the hair from the wedding was from Gail Carson Levine's '_The Two Princesses of Bamarre'_. I changed a few lines to some I like more but the rest was hers.

**A/N:** So did you like it I think that was the best not to mention definitely the longest chapter through out the whole story. I forgot to say before sorry I know I told you guy that I'd have this chapter by last weekend – _homework. Anyway I hoped you liked it I know I did. _

So until next time ,

~Erynwen 


End file.
